


Love Story

by Aromance91



Series: Song inspired [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Country boy Ian, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Running Away, Southern AU, Strangers to Lovers, country boy Mickey, eventual sunshine and rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Summary: Mickey lives on a farm in Louisiana. He comes from a strict christian family, that has there own hidden set of problems. When he meets Ian Gallagher it turns his world upside down.





	1. We were both young when i first saw you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> A/N: This is the second in a long list of song inspired AU's. I hope you enjoy. I tried to keep the character while staying true to the southern, cowboy small town feel of my story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey Milkovich works on his parents dairy farm in Henderson Louisiana. He meets a scraggly looking man one hot day and son his life changes in ways he never could expect #i suck at summaries just read lol xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally right!! Thanks guys for your patience, this is an edited version of chapter 1 and i am posting chapter 2 right now as well. Jessica92 thank you for being my wonderful editior xoxo

This is a short inspired by “Love Story” by Taylor Swift

 

Mickey Milkovich was a hard worker. He was 16 and lived on his parents farm on the outskirts of Henderson, Louisiana. He loved a day of good honest work and spending time with the animals. He would wake up in the morning, have breakfast, then run around the farm doing whatever he needed. The Milkovich Dairy farm was pretty secluded. Their neighbors were about 10 minutes down the road and Mickey liked it that way. He was what you call a private person. When he was put in a social situation, he had a tendency to come off as ill mannered and disrespectful with a foul mouth, which he was. He really could care less what people thought of him. Even his parents thought he was a lost cause. They forced him to put on a suit and tie every Sunday and attend church with a fake smile. It seemed like everything about his parents was fake. They smiled and held each other lovingly at social gatherings, listening to the oohs and awes. Mickey wasn't fake. Yea he smiled at church but that was because he would get in trouble otherwise.

 

“You gotta let Jesus into your heart baby or you'll never be happy” that's what his mom would say when she got upset. He found it funny how often she preached about Jesus and being happy when she herself was living in fear. His dad was a wise man with a mean streak. Terry had taught Mickey everything he knew about running a dairy farm and he was thankful for that. Sometimes though, after the lights went out, he wanted more than anything to take his dad's shotgun off the wall and pull the trigger. He could never do it. His father had some twisted hold over him leaving him desperate for his approval, yet filled him with utter hatred at the same time. So instead of murdering Terry in his sleep he immersed himself in the farm.

 

 

 

 

 

It was a particularly nice spring day. The sun was shining just enough, peaking through the clouds warming his skin. There was a gentle breeze in the air that cooled the sweat forming on his brow. Mickey was outside feeding the pigs when he saw the beat up pickup pull into the driveway. A scraggly looking man hopped out of the drivers seat. He had messy shoulder length sandy blond hair, and by the looks of his clothes he looked like he didn't have a pot to piss in. He stared at the man for a moment longer then turned back to filling the troughs.

 

“Hey boy, you Terry's kid?” the stranger called out. He looked like he'd been drinking and it was only 11am.

 

“I reckon I am. The fuck do you want?” Mickey replied his back facing the man.

 

“No need to get fresh now. I just want a word with your pa. He home?”

 

“Who's asking?”

 

“The names Frank. Frank Gallagher, he should be expecting me son”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and set his pail on the ground wiping a hand on his overalls. He started walking toward the main house when he noticed he was alone. He turned to see Frank standing there like an idiot.

 

“You need a fucking invitation man, come on now” he gestured to the man to follow. He led Frank into the house where he stood in the doorway. Mickey pointed to the couch and Frank walked over and sat down. He walked down the hallway to his dad's office and knocked on the door.

 

“Pa? There's a Mr. Gallagher here for you” he called through the closed door. He stood there with his arms crossed waiting for a reply. The door suddenly opened and out walked Terry Milkovich.

 

“Well where is he boy?”

 

Mickey took of his hat and clutched it in his hands nervously.

 

“Uh...he's sat in the living room right now” he replied.

 

“Don't just stand there boy. Send him here” his dad said harshly.

 

“Yes sir” he placed his hat back on his head and walked into the living room over to Frank.

 

“He's fucking waitin' for ya. Go on back there now" he pointed down the hall.

 

“Thank you...what was your name son?”

 

“Mickey” he replied shortly

 

“Thank you Mickey.”

 

“Yea whatever man” he said and headed back outside.

 

They were having dinner that night when Mickey's curiosity got the best of him. The 3 were sitting down eating a freshly roasted chicken that his mom had prepared. For all her faults she was a wonderful cook. He glanced over at his father who was reading the paper and eating his food. Another quiet night in the Milkovich house just like usual. He wanted to know why that man was here earlier. What did he want from them? It was his farm too, he decided he had a right to know. 

 

“Hey pa..I was wonderin' what happened with that man who was here earlier.” he sucked the inside of his cheek into his teeth awaiting Terry's response.

 

Terry looked up from his paper and took a sip of his beer. “He needed a job”

 

“That guy looked drunk as a skunk pa. You're not honestly gonna hire someone like that?” Mickey said without thinking.

 

“Someone's getting too big for his britches wouldn't you say?” his father laid his paper down on the table and walked over to him.

 

“I didn't mean it that way pa. I...just want to make sure he won't screw you over”

 

His dad grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him out of his chair. His mom sat there staring absently at her plate of food. Sometimes he hated her just as much his father. Terry threw him up against the counter.

 

“Who owns this farm boy? Hmm?” his dad looked at him coldly.

 

“You sir” Mickey replied behind gritted teeth. He wanted to lunge out and knock his father to the ground, but he knew he wouldn't win. Terry was taller and stronger than him.

 

“That's right. You'd be mindful to remember that next time you're fixin to run that mouth of yours. You hear me?”

 

He nodded his understanding and Terry let him return to the table.

 

He picked up his knife to butter his biscuit and imagined what it would look like sticking out of Terry's neck. He ate his food quickly and silently, avoiding eye contact with his parents. He just wanted to be done and go up to his room where he could draw and listen to his music.

 

Mickey loved to draw. It was one of the few things outside of his animals that made him happy. He mainly drew the farm, sketches of things he saw laying around, or the animals. He didn't like to read very much so his palate was limited. He lay on his bed now with his headphones on. He closed the door just before he heard the crashing in the kitchen. It pained him to hear his parents fight. There was once a time when he had tried to come between them. Terry had ended up breaking his arm, and his mom told him it was his fault for not minding his father. That's when he said fuck it. He only had 2 more years in this hellhole before he would pack up and move far far away.

 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

 

It was that time of year again, time for the annual Harvest festival. Every year the town would get together at the Milkovich farm and have a big party to celebrate the coming fall harvest. In a small town this was the event of the year. Everyone went all out. This year his father had hired a band to liven the festivities. There were tables and tables of homemade goods, from smoked meats to pies of every flavor. That was probably the only good thing about this stupid party. There was no shortage of good food. He walked through the crowd. There was about 100 people at the festival not counting the children running around. He was able to sneak a beer during the commotion. He sat in the chair furthest away from the festivities facing the crowd. He was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a black vest and dark blue jeans. Despite the heat, his mom had insisted he wore a suit jacket. It was blue like his shirt. He sat there staring vacantly watching people's bodies sway. They would walk by and give him judgmental stares. He would flip them off with his tattooed finger and they would scoff and walk away. He remembered when he let the local dealer talk him into getting a tattoo. He had planned on getting his hook up and getting out of there, but when he saw a man in the back tattooing someone he was very intrigued. The man did a spotty job, but what was he expecting from such a shady situation? He came home and Terry had lost his fucking mind when he saw FUCK U UP going across his knuckles. He hit him so hard Mickey thought he may have broken a few ribs and he hated himself for being so stupid. That was when he was 14. Now he loved them. They fit his personality and people tended to avoid him when they caught a glimpse of his hands. He took a swig of his beer and returned to his people watching. His eyes widened when he saw Frank Gallagher, the man who was supposedly working for them. He hadn't seen Frank since that day in the spring and assumed like he told his dad the guy was a fluke. He watched as he made his way through the crowd. It looked like someone was following him. He saw a boy about his age following Frank closely. He had the reddest hair he had ever seen. It was beautiful. He was dressed in a nice plaid button up with skinny blue jeans that hugged his body. Who was this kid and what was he doing with that strange man? His question was soon answered when he saw his father step out to greet the pair. He saw Terry shake Frank's hand. He watched as the man pushed the boy in front of him. His father shook the boy's hand, then as if he was psychic turned his eyes on Mickey. He gestured for him to come join him. He sat his beer down on the table, not wanting his father to see, and got up from the chair. He looked ahead again and was met with the gaze of intense green eyes. The strange boy stared at him and smiled as he approached.

 

“Frank you've met my boy Mickey.” Terry said and the man nodded.

 

“Mickey this is Frank's boy Ian, he's going to come live with us and work on the farm. I expect you to to show him around and make him feel comfortable" his father looked over at him.

 

“Yea sure. Hi” he said nervously grabbing his neck. For some reason every ounce of confidence he had before had left him as he stared at the boy.

 

The boy smiled at him and Mickey felt weak in the knees. “Hi Mickey, y'all sure throw a hell of a party”

 

The boy had a shyness about him that Mickey found intriguing. He didn't know why but the kid made him feel strange standing there staring at him.

 

“You boys  go on now. Frank and I need to talk business” his dad said as he draped his arm around the other man's shoulder pulling them back into the crowd.

 

Mickey looked over at Ian not sure what to say. He figured he'd test the water, see how cool the kid really was if he was going to be living with him. He couldn't have a snitch.

 

“You smoke Gallagher?” Mickey raised his brow and looked at him curiously.

 

“I reckon you're not talking about cigarettes are you Mick?”

 

“That's right. Come on now” not thinking he grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him through the crowd away from the party. They walked over to the stables and leaned against the barn. Mickey lit up the joint and passed it over to Ian.

 

“What you wanna work here for anyway?” he looked at Ian quizzical. He was born on a farm. He would never volunteer to the work if he didn't have too.

 

“I don't. My pa owes your daddy some money and he was gonna hurt him, so Instead he signed me up to come work" the boy replied stone faced. It was uncomfortable seeing the boy go from such a nice mood to down so quickly.

 

“Don't you worry your head about that man. It's not so bad once you get used to it. Plus you got me. I'll make sure you mind yourself and don't get in no trouble”

 

Ian smiled at him again and it made his stomach flutter.

 

“Thanks Mick”


	2. Throwing pebbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tries to cheer up Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys once again thank you for your patience. I'm so lucky to have such wonder readers and i very glad you like this story. I ope you enjoy this chapter. The burn is slow but it will be worth it ;)  
> Third time is a charm should just be chapter 2 now. Thanks guys for catching that repost.

Mickey realized quickly that Ian Gallagher was a hard worker. It had only been a month and he was already running around the farm like he had been working there his whole life. Mickey only had to show him something once and he was suddenly an expert. It was nice to finally have some help around the farm, rather than working by himself talking to the animals all day like fucking Dr. Doolittle. This gave him more time to relax which was a foreign concept. He was used to listening to music and drawing during the last hours of the day before he closed his eyes. Now here he was mid day, sitting under a tree on the far side of the farm next to the lake. The lake is beautiful. Their farm was just off of it so it was like it was in their backyard. He loved sitting in the grass with his headphones taking in mother nature. He was happily drifting away to the sound of System of a Down when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. The contact made him flinch and ball his fist as his eyes fluttered open. His vision slowly came to focus and he was looking up at Ian, who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Jesus Christ man, what you want now?” Mickey snapped. Ian laughed at him.

"Easy Mick, I reckon you'll give yourself a heart attack getting worked up like that”

Mickey rolled his eyes. How could he have fallen asleep, it was hot as balls out here. He couldn't help but notice the redhead's eyes trail across his chest when he used the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow. Mickey stared at him curiously waiting for the redhead to move his gaze back to his eyes. When the two finally held each others gaze it was uncomfortable silence. Mickey wasn't sure how to react to being so blatantly checked out by a dude, but he decided to blow it off. He lit up a cigarette and balanced it between his teeth as he spoke.

"You done with chores already man?”

"Yes I am” Ian replied sitting down next to him, running his fingers through the grass. He picked a long strand and began twirling it around his finger.

"I was just bored I guess. It's so quiet around here Mick”

Mickey laughed sarcastically. Quiet? Normally the farm was a war zone, only since Ian arrived did his parents decide to try and be civil.

"That so Gallagher? We can always find more chores to do”

"No, alls I mean is it's just lonely. I don't know anyone in this town”

There was only one stray tear that escaped the boys eyes. The rest of his emotion just showed in his body language. He sat there leaning lazily against the tree, staring up longingly at the sky as if he was waiting for some sign. Mickey couldn't help but feel sorry for the young boy. He had been dumped by his father to work and live with people he had never seen or even met before, of course he was lonely. He bit his lower lip and handed the boy his cigarette. Ian looked over at him, his green eyes looked too tired for his young face. The boy grabbed the cigarette his fingers grazing his own. He didn't know what to say. He was used to being alone. He wasn't a social person. Part of him wanted to tell Ian to quit his bitchin' and leave him alone, but a louder part wanted to see him smile like he did when he first came over. He looked out at the lake taking in its serenity hoping it would help him clear his thoughts enough to assist the boy in his emotional dilemma.

"You wanna go to town...grab a malt and a burger?” he scolded himself as the words left his mouth. That was the best he could come up with, food? Ian was right, they were boring. The kid stayed silent so he tried again. “Might take your mind off things” he said reaching over and pulling his smoke from the distracted boys mouth. The brazen move made Ian laugh. His laugh was deep and boisterous. It sounded so mature coming from someone his age. Mickey took this as an opportunity to ask again now that he had Ian's attention.

"Look here now, I don't care what you do Gallagher but I'm going to town. Come, don't come. Your choice” of course he said it as nice as possible, his politeness was used up on his first attempt. He stood up from the grass brushed his overalls off and tucked in his shirt. Ian remained sitting. Mickey sighed then flicked his cigarette butt at him. He was determined to get the kid off this farm. This caught Ian's attention.

"The hell Mick, what you do that for?” Ian snapped.

"Come on now Gallagher. Get your ass up and let's go” Mickey replied, grabbing his hat off the ground and placing it on his head. He smirked at Ian raising his brow, challenging him to say no. The young boy glared at him then his face broke into the goofy smile Mickey had been searching for.

"Alright then. Let's see what this town has to offer”

 

********************************************************************************

"Well Mick you were right. I reckon this is the best burger I've ever tasted" Ian said as he eagerly shoved the rest of the burger into his mouth, reaching to grab his soda. 

Mickey smiled, "Told you Red. Miss Lily makes the best burgers this side of the Mississippi, shakes too" he took a long swig of his strawberry milkshake, it was cold and creamy on his tongue. The last time he had a milkshake was several years ago. Before his parents pulled him out of public school. He had gone to town with some kids from class, they were skipping school and decided to go to Miss Lily's for fries and shakes.

"You all right there Mick?"

He looked over at Ian who had stopped and was smiling at him with that stupid grin spread across his face.

"Sorry just got caught up thinking about last time I was here" he replied. He noticed Ian eyeballing his milkshake as he sipped it down. 

"You want to take a picture? It will last longer." Ian laughed and shook his head 

"Sorry that just looks mighty tasty" he winked at him playfully. 

Mickey licked the stray ice cream of his lips and stared reluctantly at the table. He could still feel Ian's eyes lingering on him. 

"FUCK here" he snaps and reluctantly pushes the glass towards the boy. Ian looks at him coyly as if he doesn't know what to do. 

"Come on now" he kicks the boy underneath the table.

"Hey!" Ian shouts and kicks him back, his long legs flailing awkwardly under the table. They start kicking each other back and forth. Ian has the advantage and traps Mickey's foot with his long-ass legs. 

"Gotcha" he smiles and reaches for the glass. Mickey laughs and goes to pull the glass towards him 

"Nah, I don't think so buddy" Ian pouts his lip and sticks out his chin 

"That's not fair. Don't be a poor sport Mick" his legs are still rested on Mickey's feet.

"I ain't being a poor sport"

"Give it back then"

"It's mine get your own"

"See you're sore that I won" Ian lifted his legs and plopped them back down on Mickey's feet raising his eyes.

"Am not." Ian just stares at him amused.

"Fine take it" he slides the glass over to Ian and kicks his legs off him.

"Thank you Mick" 

He flips him off as he watches Ian place his pink lips on the straw. He had expected him to use the spoon, but he was content watching him slowly sip on the milkshake. He took quite a long drink and Mickey wanted his treat back. 

"Come on man. Give it back, you're going to drink all of it"

"Oh, you want your ice cream back Mick?" he taunted and then took another long drink. "Ouch fuck" he shouted and placed his hand on his forehead.

Mickey laughs grabbing the shake. "Serves you right Red" to his surprise Ian flips him off. 

"Oh my god that hurt like a bitch" he looked down at the table. "Come on Mickey I barely even tasted it" Ian whines.

"Yeah, that's why you got a brain freeze asshole? Don't matter now anyways" he says tipping the glass so that the boys could see it was empty. Mickey sat there and fidgeted with the straw in the empty cup.

"Well Mick, what you wanna do now?"

"Not much to do in these parts that don't mean spending money" he was running low on cash after paying for their lunch. He was lucky his dad even gave him an allowance, even though it was only $10 a week. He saved his money most of the time. Nothing worth spending it on except a pack of smokes here and there.

"Thank you kindly for paying for me man. Didn't have to you know."

"Don't sweat it " he secretly liked treating his new friend. He never really had friends before and it was nice to see the kid smile.

"Let's go see what else there is to do I guess. I aint ready to go back home yet" with that Mickey threw a $5 bill onto the table and stood up. Ian followed him out the door and they walked down the street.

"So Gallagher, where you from anyway?" Mickey looked over at the boy and lit up a smoke. 

"Baton Rouge, 'bout 40 minutes down the highway"

"Oh so you Cajun then"

"Irish Cajun" Ian corrected and pointed to his red hair.

"The fuck kinda mix is that?" Mickey handed him the cigarette.

"aint uncommon in my town. There's a lot of us Irish"

"You an only child? You seem like an only child."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know you just got that look about you, not like spoiled but it just seems like maybe you're used to getting your way"

"This is about me beating you earlier isn't it? Wow Mick let it go" he punched him on the shoulder playfully. Mickey blushed and snatched the smoke from Ian's hand.

"So?"

"I got 5 siblings. 2 sisters and 3 brothers. I reckon that's not what you expected now is it?"

Mickey nodded in agreement. Kid had a whole flock of family no wonder he felt so alone.  
He looked over at Ian who's face had darkened. It was like the memory of his brothers and sisters reminded him he had been torn from his home. Mickey wanted to cheer him up again, feeling bad for bringing up the topic in the first place. The theater was across the street and they were playing a movie with the Rock. 

"Wanna see a movie?" He looked over at Ian who was now staring at the ground.

"Nah mick, you don't need to do that. We can just go home"

"Don't be stupid Gallagher. Why would we go back there? Nothin' to do 'cept chores right? Come on man, my treat."  
Ian still seemed reluctant but Mickey was again not taking no for an answer.

"Let's go" he gestured to the theater and tossed his smoke to the ground walking across the street. Ian stood there for a moment but then followed him.

 

The movie was hilarious. He usually liked action movies but it was great to see the Rock in a comedy. Ian laughed from the start of the movie to the end. The kids laughter was contagious too. They both were being pushed by the other people in the theater. Of course being Mickey he told them all to fuck off but Ian shushed him and he listened. They arrived at home in time to see his mother setting the table. Another great thing about having Ian live with them, is that dinners were no longer quiet. The redhead seemed to have a battery that never ran out when it came to conversation. He was also very smart so most of the topics he brought up turned into full length conversations. He even was able to get Terry to put his two cents in here and there. He sat there at the end of the table watching Ian and his parents carry on a conversation and it made him warm inside. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his parents both smiling at the same time.


	3. Somewhere We Can be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey get caught in a storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay guys. I really wanted to finish this before i posted it but there are still 2 more chapters left. Thank you all who have been following this story. I appreciate you, your feedback and comments keep me going so thank you. this is unbetad so i apologize for any errors you may find i tried to catch everything.

Mickey wanted to swim. It was a hot day. No that was being gentle is was hot as fuck outside. Mickey sat down by the lake under his favorite tree and watched as Ian swam. He was envious of the boy for getting there first. Sure he could just go hop in the lake too but he'd never swam with someone else before. He was a private person. Would each person get there own spot to stay in? were there rules with swimming with somebody else? Honestly it wasn't worth the headache, so instead of trying to be social he sat under his tree covered in sweat staring down at the blank page of his sketchbook. Usually he would just draw what was in front of him but right now that was Ian Gallagher. Ian who's red hair glistened with the reflection from the sunlight. His eyes were squinty trying to avoid the direct impact of the sun. Mickey looked down at his paper and noticed he had begun to draw the boy. It was a mere outline but there was potential. He glanced up and took a mental image of the boys features they were delicate with his eyes yet masculine with his chin, it was a perfect mixture. Soon he had the mental image in his head and he began to put it onto paper. He glanced up fewer and fewer times as the details poured on to his sketchbook. He went to smooth out the lines of his brow when there was a drop of water on his paper, then another.

… _.fuck it's fucking raining...._

He saw a shadow in the grass and looked up to see if it was in fact raining but to his surprise he was met with s shivering, wet Ian Gallagher.

Ian smiled when he saw the sketchbook in his hands “Whatchya got there Mick?”

“Nothing, now go away”

“Aw come on now, I know it's not nothin' give it here” Ian said and reached down to grab his book.

“damn it Gallagher. Leave it be, aint none of your business man.” Mickey snapped in frustration.

“Alright then, no need to get crazy on me now. You wanna come swim the water feels great”

“I'll pass”

“Suit yourself man” Ian had walked away back to the lake and Mickey felt a wave of relief. He reached down to grab his smokes then realized they were in his jacket pocket. His jacket was only a few feet away draped over the wooden fence that separated his farm from the lake itself. He walked over grabbed out a smoke, lit it up and inhaled deeply. He placed the pack and lighter back into his jacket pocket then walked back over to his tree. To his horror he sees none other than Ian Gallagher going through his sketchbook.

“I told you to mind your own now give it here Gallagher”

“These are great Mickey, why don't you want people to see?”

“Never mind that, give it here before I kick your ass man”

Ian kept moving away from him, fucker was taller than he was and he was not going to give it back.

“Wait Mick...is that me?”

“I don't know what the fuck you're talking about”

“I reckon that is me. Kinda pretty if I say so myself, what you think?” he held up the sketch of him next to his own face and smiled at Mickey. He could feel the blush creeping across his face, he was not only completely embarrassed but now he was pissed. He ran into Ian headbutting him in the chest knocking them both down and causing the sketchbook to fly off into the grass.

“I told you to fucking stop” he yelled as they rolled around in the grass.

“Not my fault your short man” Ian replied trying to keep Mickey's hands from going around his neck. They were rolling back and forth on the ground neither of them noticing how close to the edge of the hill they were getting before it was too late.

 

**Splash!**

 

“Holy fuck, what the fuck” Mickey yelled as he emerged from the water. He looked around to see Ian grinning at him. He felt ridiculous fully clothed from head to toe but fully immersed in the water.

“guess you got to go swimming after all” Ian replied and splashed him in the face.

Mickey couldn't help but laugh, this was truly ironic. “Fuck you Gallagher” he replied and splashed back. Soon were splashing each other back and forth water and obscenities being thrown in every direction. Ian got close to Mickey. It looked like the boy was trying to splash him directly in his face but instead he ended up shoving at his chest.

“Oh yea tough guy” Mickey replied and pushed him back.

Ian's skin felt soft and slippery under his hands, he only had a moment to think before he was being pulled under the water then released again. He looked around and saw Ian smirking at him. His face wide with that fucking smile he always had. That smile gave Mickey knots in his stomach, it made him do things like swim closer to Ian so that they were face to face. Not a word was spoken as the two boys floated there. Ian moved closer to Mickey and he could feel the boys leg against his. The sudden contact was like a lightning bolt going through his body, he was not sure what to do. Ian again moved closer to him again, this time he could feel the boys hand on his chest, their eyes remained fixed with each other as Ian's hand appeared from the water and slowly began to pull Mickey closer. He chose not to fight it, whatever it was made him curious and as long as Ian's touch gave him that electric shock he was more then content to let the kid keep touching him. All he could see was Ian's face getting closer and closer to his, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for what would either be amazing or piss him off he still wasn't sure how he would react. Just as he could feel the warmth of the younger boys breath there was a crash of thunder. The noise startled both of them and they jolted apart. If that wasn't enough to kill the moment now it was raining, the sky flashed and they rain fell hard.

“Fuck” Mickey yelled irritated at the thought of running through the rain.

“Mick we gotta get out of this water before that lightning fries us up”

“Thanks for that genius” Mickey replied choosing to completely ignore the fact he had almost let this kid kiss him.

The two boys climbed up out of the water. Mickey searched for his sketchbook and found it. Luckily it wasn't completely destroyed yet. His jacket was starting to get wet but he used it still to protect his drawings. Lightning struck again this time it was much closer.

“ Damn it the house is all the ways across the field” Mickey shouted over at Ian who was holding his clothes shivering in the rain.

“Didn't you bring a jacket Gallagher?” Mickey looked at him and raised his brow.

“No it was like 95 degrees man”

Mickey rolled his eyes. One thing his mamma taught him was always to bring a jacket, you never know how quickly the weather could turn. They didn't get rainstorms often but when they did they were sudden and long.

“We can make it to the storage shed it's closer than the house and wait for it to stop raining”

“Alright lets go”

 

 

They ran inside the shed and Mickey shut the door behind them. He was freezing in his wet clothes and there was no heat in the shed. He looked up at Ian who was standing there in nothing but swimshorts because his clothes were soaked and he didn't think twice about bringing a jacket. He looked around the shed for something to sit on and found and old packing crate with useless things in it. He dumped it out then handed it to Ian. “Go on sit down. I reckon we gonna be in here for awhile”

“It's fucking cold man” Ian said he teeth were chattering. Mickey couldn't imagine how cold he must be seeing as he was freezing himself. He got off the crate and fumbled through more boxes until he found an old blanket packed away. It wasn't much, there were holes in it and it was kinda small but it would have to do. He walked over and threw the blanket and Ian. “here”

Ian held it in his hands and stared at mickey.

“What about you Mick, I know you're cold too”

“I'll be fine just worry about yourself”

“I'm sorry about ,well you know earlier in the lake”

Mickey looked over at Ian. Again he looked defeated, sitting there drenched and cold and now he wasn't even making eye contact.

“Don't worry about it Gallagher. It was fine” he said and sat down next to Ian on his crate.

“You sure?” Ian looked at him like a sad puppy with his greens eyes burrowing into Mickey's soul.

“can you stop asking stupid fucking questions” Mickey replied and grabbed the blanket from Ian. It was barely big enough for the two of them but it worked. Ian appeared to shiver less while Mickey was shivering more and more.

“You know your never gonna warm up like that right?” Ian looked Mickey up and down.

“What you talking bout man?”

“All them clothes you got on Mick. Your soaking wet. Aint no way you gonna get warm”

“are you suggesting I take off my clothes Gallagher?” Mickey laughed and fixed his gaze with Ian's causing the redhead to blush and turn his head slightly. He started playing with the fabric of the blanket and Mickey could tell he was nervous. He was just about to say something when Ian spoke again. “N..not saying you should get naked Mick just that maybe if you take of the wet clothes you will get warm faster is all.”

Mickey ran his hand down his face anxiously because he knew the kid was right.

“Fine” he said finally and stood up.

He peeled his wet shirt off and threw it to ground revealing his creamy white chest which was covered in goosebumps. He kicked off his shoes and socks and pulled down his jeans. Now he was just standing there in his boxers, with another dude only a foot away soon to be less.

Ian looked up at him and lifted the blanket. Mickey rolled his eyes reluctantly but got underneath the blanket. Immediately he was hit with Ian's body heat and it felt amazing. He didn't realize he had scooted closer until his bare leg met Ian's hand. He looked up quickly and stared into Ian's eyes for a moment before the boy scooted closer, his hand was slowly moving it's way up Micky's thigh.

Mickey was frozen again, he didn't know what to do, the touch felt foreign yet right. A part of him wanted to push the boy away the other part wanted to pull him closer. He spent to much time deciding what to do because again Ian's face was getting closer to his, this time he reached out and grabbed the younger boy bringing his lips down onto his own. It was clumsy in the beginning. There was teeth knocking against teeth and Mickey felt frustrated, that was until Ian's hand found it's way under his boxers and was now firmly cupping his dick. He felt less tension and eased himself more into the kiss which in turn led Ian to do the same. Now they were making out breathlessly as Ian slowly moved his hand over his shaft.

“Fuck Gallagher” Mickey moaned as the boys hand sped up.

“Mm you like that Mick? Does that feel good?”

“Yes..fuck it feels..” he looked up at Ian and kissed his neck “it feels amazing”

“Just wait” Ian smirked at him and got down on his knees.

Mickey knew what was happening he had seen enough porn to know what a blow job looked like but never was anything as hot as this. Ian was sitting between his legs staring up at him. He grasped Mickey cock in his hand and kissed the tip sucking on it just the tiniest bit.

“Shit Ian”

“what's wrong Mick, I can stop. I..”

“No! Uh don't stop. I just that felt amazing”

“I haven't even done nothin yet”

Mickey sucked in his lip and placed is hand on Ian's head.

“ok”

“Ok what?” Ian replied

“Ok go Gallagher jesus” Mickey shook his head.

 

Ian's licked from the base of his dick all the way up his shaft. He closed his pink lips around the head of his dick again sucking gently and pushing his head further and further down. He could feel the boys tounge swirling in different directions around him and he could swear it was was the best thing he had ever felt in his life. He reached down and grabbed Ian's hair tighlty causing the younger boy to let out a choked moan. Ian glanced up at him with his green eyes and Mickey felt such a carnal connection to the boy. They held each others gaze as Ian took him into his mouth again and again moving his over his shaft. The sight of his dick pumping in and out of the boys mouth was beginning to be too much to handle, he felt himself getting hot then without warning he came down Ian's throat.

“Omg Ian..I'm..fuck I'm so sorry” he said and stared down and the redhead whos lips were still wrapped firmly around him taking him until he was completely spent.

Ian wiped his hand with his mouth, “What you apologizing for Mick. That was perfect right?”

“Uh yea Gallagher that was fucking perfect” He smiled. “You ever done this before man” Mickey felt like a girl for asking the question but he wanted to know what Ian's intentions were. He'd never done anything like this, he was a loner. He jacked off alone to porn and that was it.

“Once or twice but just that, never you know..anything else” he said and scratched the back of his neck.

“Yea?”

“Yea Mick. Why do you care anyways?” Ian sat down next to him.

“Don't care” that was a lie, a big fat lie. Those moments that had passed between them at the lake and now here had Mickey hooked, right or wrong he just wanted Ian and he didn't want to share.

“You always have to be like that man” Ian sighed and crossed his arms.

“like what?”

“like that, always pretending that things don't matter when clearly they do.” Ian stood up suddenly “Unless they really don't matter. I reckon if that's the case you should come out and say it”

'What the fuck are you talking about man?” Mickey replied standing up as well. Ian grabbed him by the face and pressed another kiss deep onto his lips. He maneuvered Mickey up against the shed wall and started grinding up against him.

“Is that what your saying mick?” he breathed hotly into the nape of his neck causing Mickey to make sound he didn't recognize.

“uh..fuck” was all he could vocalize before Ian turned him around so that his stomach was pressed firmly against the wall.

“I really like you Mickey Milkovich” Ian said as he trailed kisses along the boys neck. “ I like like you. Get it?”

Mickey didn't know what to say.

“I knew I liked you from the first time my pa introduced us” he bit Mickey's shoulder and reached down to cup his balls causing the older boy to yelp.

“Fuck Gallagher me too.” Mickey replied breathlessly

“Really?”

“yea man really. I like like you too”

“Good Mick. Show me then” he whispered in Mickeys ear seductively and slowly turned the boy around.

 

Mickey was so nervous. He had no idea what to do, he'd jerked himself off before but he had NEVER given a blow job. He didn't even eat popsicles, not like that mattered. He looked up at Ian then sank down to his knees. He could see Ian's cock peaking through the opening in his swimshorts. He tentatively reached in and pulled out his throbbing member. It was long and thick and felt warm in his hand. It was nestled in a tiny patch of red pubes and freckles that Mickey found positively adorable, just when he thought this fucking kid couldn't be any cuter. He slowly started stroking it looking up Ian for approval.

“Like this?”

“Yea Mick just like that” Ian moaned and tilted his head down.

Mickey continued to moved his hand up and down Ian's shaft causing the tip to leak precum. The sight if the the shiny fluid on the boys erect penis made him actually want to taste Ian. Yea he was really fucking curious at how it felt to have the boy in his mouth. He wondered how it would feel like to have Ian in other ways. Ian was so hard in his hand he couldn't imagine what he would feel like inside him. Wow that was not something he ever thought he would think but fuck, how could he not as this redheaded god stood above him with his green eyes staring fiercely at him like he was going to eat him alive. He couldn't hold back anymore, he glanced up and Ian and slowly, very fucking slowly placed his lips over the boys tip. It was warm and salty from the precum and Mickey knew he loved the taste of Ian Gallagher. He followed Ian's lead thinking back to the earlier blowjob and swirled his tongue around his shaft and he took him in deeper. He could hear Ian's breath hitch above him as he touched the back of his throat. Mickey was impressed he thought for sure he would gag but Ian fit easily in his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking causing the younger boy to shout out his name.

“Mickey. God Mickey that feels fucking great.”

Mickey took the praise and continued to move his plump lips up and down, he felt like he could do this forever. He loved the weight of Ian's dick on his tongue and the salty taste the mingled in with his saliva. He reached up and ran his hands down Ian's chest, sinking his nails into his freckled skin.

“Fuck” Ian moaned and placed his hand on Mickey's head, gently pushing him down when his head bobbed up. Slowly he could feel Ian began to thrust into his mouth. He happily excepted it and soon Ian was pulling his hair and thrusting into his mouth, Mickey had his hands gripped tightly on the boys ass as he came down his throat. Unlike Ian, he choked, but he still stayed down and swallowed as much as he could. He wanted to show the boy that he could do it too.

“Fucking WOW Mick. You sure you never done that before man?”

“Fuck off Gallagher, no I reckon I never had someones dick in my mouth before” Mickey replied wiping his mouth and laying down on the shed floor. He was exhausted mentally and physically. 

He felt a burst of warm air come into the cold shed “the fuck?”

“Look Mick” Ian pointed up at the sky.

Mickey rolled onto his side so he could look out the door, sure as shit the sun was shining and there was a fucking rainbow painted across the sky.

“Isn't that something Mick” Ian replied staring wide eyed at the beauty in the sky.

“yea that's really impressive man” Mickey replied sarcastically. “You gonna stand there all day or you gonna shut the fucking door and lay next to me fire crotch”

Ian turned to look at him and he looked positively radiant with the sun behind him and his shirt off, his face still flushed from his orgasm only moments ago. Ian smiled. “I'd like very much to lay next to you Mickey”

“Then come on now. Shut the door and git over here” Mickey replied and pulled the blanket off the crate.

Ian did as he was told and the shut the door. Mickey watched as he crouched down next to him then got under the blanket.

Ian moved close to him, their faces practically touching. He reached out and wrapped his arm around Mickey tightly.

“Hey Mick?”

“What” Mickey sighed because he had just started to close his eyes, feeling comfortable under the boys arm.

“I really like you”

“I like you to Gallagher now shut up” Mickey kissed the boy on the cheek and nestled his head in the nape of Ian's neck. He wouldn't say it out loud but he didn't want this moment to end. Something about Ian Gallagher changed him completely. He didn't recognize himself at all and he was ok with that. As long as Ian wanted to lay here with him too, he would be ok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Baby Just Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. Only one more chapter left super excited. Sorry it took so long for an update, hard to switch gears when i write angst to fluff lol.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Jessica92 for helping keep me on track and for creating the dialogue with me #gold babe xoxo.
> 
> Enjoy! xo

It had been a week since the incident in the barnyard and Mickey was finding himself wanting to spend every moment in Ian's presence. He'd never done anything like that with anyone before and Ian had a confidence about him that drew him in. He'd thought about bringing it up to him but decided against it. He wasn't gay....he didn't think at least, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about that afternoon all week. 

He had just finished up with his chores for the day and went inside to get a bottle of water. He looked around and didn't see Ian, he must still be working. He grabbed his water and a joint from his room and went in search for the red headed boy. He found him sitting on a bail of hay outside the stables smoking a cigarette. His hat was resting beside him and his sleeves were rolled up the tops of his shoulder. It was to hot for long sleeves that's why he cut all the sleeves from his own, kid was fucking crazy dressing like that in this heat. "Whatchya doin man? Your ginger ass is gonna fry like an egg sittin' out here like that"

Ian looked up at him, his eyes scrunched together from the blinding rays of the afternoon sun "Fry like an egg Mick? I reckon I would turn red like a tomato"

He laughed and tossed the bottle of water at the boy "You're a fuckin dork"  
Fuck it was hot, he was already sweating. He gripped the hem of his shirt lifting it up to rub the sweat from his face. " almost done out here or what? Was thinkin' we could go for a ride or somethin', bored outta my fuckin mind."

He couldn't help but stare when Mickey lifted his shirt. He snapped out of it when he realized he was supposed to talk "Dork I don't think so. I'm fuckin adorable.” he replied with a wide grin. “Sure I'm always ready to ride. Let's go"

He rolled his eyes and walked into the stables Ian following behind him. He grabbed the saddles from the shelf and the harnesses off the wall handing a pair over to Ian. "You like to ride aye Gallagher." He laughed securing the saddle to his horse Tonka. He looked over at Ian who was looking at his pick of horses "didn't figure you as the ridin' type thought this might be new to ya"

He looked at all the horses. Truth be told this was his first time but he wasn't gonna let Mickey know that. He was trying to impress him not embarrass himself. Although there was a good chance of that. He looked at him and smiled letting out a small scoff "Na I love riding. Do it all the time"  
Shit why did he say that. Well no going back now.

"Well alright then Fire-crotch saddle up" he said as he finished securing the horses harness. He watched as Ian walked over to Lightning the black mare and cautiously put the saddle on top. The boy fumbled around with the straps and he could tell this was his first rodeo. He walked behind Ian and grabbed the strap from his hand "you gotta do it like this. Nice and tight so the shit don't fall off" he said tugging on the leather strap. He grabbed the harness and situated it on the horse before turning to the redhead. "Hes fast so be sure to hold on tight now. Don't need your ass falling off "

"Don't worry about that. I ain't plannin' on fallin' off" he climbed up on the horse and looked down. Maybe he should have picked a smaller horse. Na he isn't a bitch. He can do this. "So Mick, we racin?" he looked over at Mickey and wiggled his brows as a challenge.

“You reckon you could keep up with me now Gallagher?" he said pulling on the reins and motioning for the horse to move. The two of them slowly walked their horses outside and he looked back at Ian "catch me if you can" he said with a smile and a wink of his eye. He kicked his horse hard in the stomach and sped off across the field.

“Now or never” he said softly and followed Mickey's lead kicking the horse in the side. He barely had time to grab hold of the harness before the horse went charging after it's companion.  
After the initial scare of taking off Ian was able to ride comfortably. He leaned into the gallop and began to catch up with the raven haired boy that had been on his mind constantly. They raced across the field and and he kept steadily on Mickey's tail in the beginning. Mickey was showy though, it was obvious he knew this was his first time as he taunted him with various moves. Mickey had his horse go from a trot allowing him to creep up beside him then into a full blown charge leaving him behind again. This continued for sometime until they had made there way to their spot.

Since that rainy day he and Mickey had been coming to the storage shed at the very end of the property and smoking weed. There had been one more make out session but it didn't lead anywhere just to Mickey pushing him away after a few blissful moments and pulling out another joint like nothing had happened. He liked Mickey so he would be patient. He knew the Milkovich boy liked him too, he just wasn't sure if he knew what that really meant.

************  
"Damn Gallagher I'm impressed! I really thought you were gonna fall off back there" he laughed as he opened the rusty door and they walked into the storage shed. He liked hanging out here. There were places to sit and not to crowded only a few things were actually stored here and most were in boxes long forgotten about. Plus it was far from prying eyes and he was ready to get stoned. He plopped down on a crate and sparked up the joint tagging a drag and passing it to Ian.

He chuckled before taking a drag "Nope. Told you I like riding Mick. Plus I held on tight" he winked at the Mickey "Man this stuff is good" he handed the joint back to boy sitting down next to him

"Better be. Gotta go cross town to fuckin get it" he let out a small laugh and licked his lips before taking another deep drag. He couldn't help but stare at the boy next to him. He had a red tinge over his pale skin from being out in the scolding sun and there were small beads of sweat on the side of his face dripping down to where the collar of his shirt met with his neck. Ian's shirt was practically sticking to his body now outlining his toned physique. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers over the ridges of his abs but instead he decided to talk hoping his thoughts would fade away. He couldn't have those thoughts, not here, not in this town...not with his family.  
"I fuckin hate it here man" he sighed taking another drag. He looked over at Ian and handed him the joint "I wanna get off this farm. I love the animals but every days the same. What 'bout you? You ever think about what else is out there?"

"All the time" he took a drag then held it until he coughed. "Farms cool I guess. Mostly cause you're here but I reckon there is so much out there ya know" he took a deep breath and blew it out. "If you could go anywhere where would you go?" He handed him back the joint

"dunno man" he took a deep breath and looked around the room. "Canada maybe? Seen a picture in my Ma's calendar once. Looked really fuckin nice. Plus i hear it's pretty cold up there, ready to escape this fuckin heat. You?" he looked over at Ian

"Canada sounds cool. I've always wanted to go to New York. There's so much art and music and the culture..." he stood up and faced Mickey "Everything just bigger and brighter you know?" he sighed his eyes wide as he thought of the liveliness of a big city. "But I guess I'll settle for New Orleans. Families too big for us all to go to New York. New Orleans ain't too far from my house and they have Marti-Gras. There's art and music and dancin" he swooned then stared at Mickey for a moment knowing this could go very wrong but not really caring "I don't know if you know this but I love to dance. I dance all the time" he started dancing around even though there was no music "C'mon Mick dance with me"

He shook his head and let out a small laugh is disbelief. He knew he was blushing so he quickly looked down at the ground to hide the crimson flush appearing on his cheeks. He took a final drag off the joint and snuffed it out on the bottom of his boot before looking back at the redhead who was swaying his body to the silence. He ran his tongue over his teeth and and shook his head resting his elbow in his arm, his fist under his chin "you're outta of your fuckin mind kid. I don't dance"

He noticed the guy blushing and grinned "Awe c'mon now. Everyone dances" he says grabbing Mickey by the hand pulling him up and twirling him in the process. He let him go and Mickey just stood there. He took Mickey's hands and placed them on his side and the other on his shoulder. He led them in the waltz before spinning Mickey out and dipping him. He was laughing watching Mickey try not to enjoy himself. "Stop being so stiff man. Get into it" he smiled then did the sprinkler. After a few more embarrassing moves he grabbed Mickey and put him in front of him. Mickey's back to his chest and ground against his ass "See Mick dancing can be fun" he said lowly in his ear.

He could feel the pounding of Ian's heart against his back Ian hands were gripping his sides as he moved him to the music playing in his mind. He felt the warmth of his breath as he spoke his name, his tone sending chills down his spine and making his throat dry. He turned around quickly taking Ian by surprise. "Yea? What else you wanna show me Gallagher?" He said raising his brow. He wasn't sure what he wanted but he knew the feel of Ian's body against his made his pants tighten and hands sweat

He gave him a cocky grin. There were a lot of thing he wanted to show Mickey but he didn't want to spook him. He was gonna have to play this just right. He grabbed Mickey's waist and pulled him close "Lot's of things I wanna to show you. Question is now.. are you ready to see?" He leaned in and kissed him softly. He pulled back awaiting Mickey's reaction.

He licked his lips nervously but decided to go for it. "I reckon I am Gallagher. This is all new to me though" he said softly staring up at the green eyed boy in front of him. His lips were still tingling from the Ian's kiss and he wanted more. he slowly reached his hand out and rested it on Ian's side stepping closer so that they were face to face

He reached up and cupped Mickey's face in hand brushing his thumb against his cheek. "This is new to me too Mick. We'll learn together" he leaned in a captured Mickey's lips in a soft kiss. He deepened it and pulling Mickey's lip so he could slide his tongue inside. He reached down and grasped Mickey's shirt pulling it over his head. He started peppering light kisses on his neck

"mmm" he let out what only be described as a whimper when Ian's lips traced the crease of his neck, it's felt so good, so right. He twirled the fabric of Ian's shirt in his fingers before reaching up and undoing the first button, then the second pushing back the blue checkered fabric until it slid backwards down Ian's arms and onto the floor.

He pulled Mickey in close pressing his lips hard against him. He kissed him like it's the only thing he was meant to do. He ran his hands down his back landing at his ass. He kneaded it through his pants before abruptly pushing him against the barn wall.

Ian's hand was firm against his chest a his body pressed up against him. He wasn't sure what to do he just knew he didn't want to stop. He licked his lips and leaned forwards to kiss under Ian's ear sucking his skin between his teeth. He ran his hand up the boys thigh until it met with the hardness in his pants. He began to massage Ian's erection through his pants feeling his own start to spring to life. "want this" he breathed hotly on Ian's neck "want you"

"Shit Mick" he groaned and brought his hands down Mickey's chest grazing his nipples and ending at his belt. "I want you too. I want to feel you"  
He undid Mickey's pants and put his hand inside his boxers stroking him gently. He nuzzled at Mickey's neck nipping and sucking, relishing the feel of his soft skin. "What do you want me to do? You need to tell me"

He stared into Ian's eyes searching for some hint of how he was supposed to respond. Ian's hand pumping him was causing his knees to feel weak. He was getting lost in the feeling of pleasure and knew he wanted more. He licked his lips and thumbed his nose nervously. He knew what he wanted, he was pretty darn sure at least.  
"I want you to..." he paused looking away..he couldn't believe the words that were about to come from his mouth but his body was craving more and he only hoped Ian would be the one to give him what he needed. "I want you to fuck me" he said said softly glancing up the the red head

He let out a light groan. He really hoped Mickey wanted him to fuck him. He hadn't actually had sex but he was pretty sure he wanted to do the fucking. "Fuck yea. I can do that" he kneeled down and pulled Mickey's boxers down letting his dick free. He grasped his dick in his hand and gave the tip a light kiss. He brought his dick into his mouth moving his lips up and down his shaft. He picked up speed bobbing his head up and down. He moved his hands to his ass pulling Mickey closer.

He was overwhelmed by the feeling of Ian's mouth wrapped around him. It had only happened once before but this time felt like more. Ian's mouth was so warm and wet as his pink lips moved up and down on his cock. He reached down and grabbed a handful of the boys red hair in his hands, it was soft as it slid through his fingertips.  
"Fuck Ian, that feels so good" he moaned as he gently pushed down on the boys head pushing more of him into his mouth.

He let Mickey move in and out of his mouth enjoying the sounds he was making. He reached into his back pocket for the lube packet he had been saving. He pulled off Mickey and tore it open. He locked eyes with him "I'm gonna use this to get you ready" he smirked "Read about it somewhere" he went back to sucking his dick keeping his eyes locked. He spread Mickey's cheeks with one hand and with the other rubbed the lube around his hole warming it. He stared at Mickey before slowly pushing his finger inside of him.

"Holy shit" he jumped at the feeling of Ian pressing inside of him. It was foreign and kind of burned but he'd seen enough porn to know it was supposed to get better. He let out a shallow moan rolling his neck to the side his eye's glancing down at Ian.

"Man you're really tight" he said and he moved his finger in Mickey. He was getting harder imagining what it will feel like to have his hole wrapped around him. Mickey was so warm and tight it had to be amazing. He was trying to be slow and patient but it was not easy. He hoped Mickey was at least enjoying himself "Does it feel OK? I'm gonna add another alright" he pushed a second finger past Mickey's opening.

He nodded his head "Yea feels real good don't stop" ..he felt a second finger enter him stretching him out. Ian was twirling his finger inside him and he felt a tingling sensation run through his body when he reached a certain spot. "Shit...fuck..right there" he moaned rolling his hips against Ian's fingers.

He felt around for that spot that made Mickey moan. When he found it again he made sure to touch it a lot. He stopped and rubbed on it for a little bit hearing Mickey curse and moan. He moved his fingers around and notice that Mickey was stretched enough now that he could probably take him in. He took out his fingers and looked at Mickey "I think you might be ready. Or do you want me to do this some more" he said putting his fingers back inside Mickey mostly to fuck with him. 

"Fuck..just fuck me already Gallagher " he cried out when Ian pushed his fingers back inside of him. He didn't know how a dick would feel but if it was anything like this he knew he would like it. He looked around the shed for a place to lie down or lean against other than the wall. There were a few crates but not much else except the floor. He pushed Ian causing the redhead to look up at him " we aint got all day man"

He stood up from the ground and brushed off his pants "Ok ok come here" he grabbed Mickey's hand pulling him over to one of the crates. "Lie down" he pushed Mickey down onto the crate with his ass in the air. He quickly undid his pants and pulled down his boxers so the clothing rested around his ankles. He rubbed the rest of the lube on his dick making sure it was slick. Seeing Mickey laying there waiting for him was making his dick twitch and he was over come with a primal urge. He wanted to be inside him now. He spread Mickey's cheek and slowly eased his dick into his ass, letting the boys hole constrict around him. "Fuck you feel amazing" he sighed and rested his hands on Mickey's back. He wasn't moving yet. He was just enjoying being inside Mickey.

"Huh..mm" he sighed heavily as Ian slipped inside of him. He felt pressure and then a slight burn .He was happy for a moment that the boy chose to stay still but now that Ian was inside of him he felt an overwhelming urge to feel him moving, fucking him. He slowly pulled slowly off of Ian's dick before pushing his ass back down hard. "Fuck" he cried at the strange burning sensation. He needed Ian to fuck him now, he was ready for more and wanted to find out how it really felt. "Move it Gallagher" he said pressing his ass back against Ian hips.

He groaned at the feeling of Mickey moving on him. Fuck he didn't think anything could best being inside of Mickey. He grinned at the bossiness of the other guy. He gripped Mickey's hips then pulled back and snapped his hips forward hard.  
"Shit" he picked up his rhythm pumping into Mickey. He tried pushing deep and hard into him to see how it felt. "Holy fuck"  
He worried it may be too much but Mickey was making all kinds of sinful noises. He gripped his hips harder and pounded into him searching for the spot that make him shout the first time.

He never pictured himself as a vocal person but as Ian slammed into him over and over again he was just that, moaning and cursing the boys name. "Ian..yes..fuck..fuck". The redhead laughed and leaned down to kiss the nape of his neck. He was drunk on this feeling, he didn't want it to end. Ian's soft lips trailing his skin, his hips thrusting against him into his body. The sheer electricity from every thrust in and out..it was perfect. He felt his balls tighten and his head began to spin as the feeling took over his body. It was different then any other time he'd been on edge, this time there was an intensity that made his toes curl "So close Ian..fuck"

He could feel Mickey's body tense up around him and reached his hand down to stroke him.  
“feel fuckin good Mick” he panted as he felt himself near the brink. He moved his hand along Mickey shaft, it was wet from the pre cum allowing his palm to slide over it back and forth.  
“Fu..fu..Fuck Ian I'm gonna cum” Mickey cried out. He let the boys voice fill his ears and felt his muscles constrict around him. It was fucking amazing, nothing like he had ever felt before.  
“Huh” he moaned as the spark went from his toes to his dick and he came inside Mickey. The feel of his dick covered in cum as it filled up Mickeys ass was serene. He wanted to live in that feeling. He didn't want it too end, he felt connected to other boy.  
“shit” Mickey cried spilling in to his hand. He continued to pump him until there was nothing left but a sticky mess on his hand.

He felt Ian fall down on to his back, his spent dick still inside of him. He shrugged a shoulder to nudge him up with out ruining the moment with words. Ian got the hint and pulled out, standing up.  
He rolled over so that he was on his side staring at the red head. They stared at each other in a peaceful silence. Mickey was entranced at how beautiful the boy looked. His face was flushed and covered in beads of sweat from his brow to the nape of his neck. He watched as Ian started to pull up his pants.  
“That was..” he started.  
“That was fuckin amazing is what.” Ian said with a cocky smile as he bulked his belt.  
Mickey felt himself blush at the boys words but didn't turn from it. Instead he stood up and pulled up his boxer, kicking his pants off. “Yea it was wasn't it?” He folded up his pants and walked over to the door looking back at Ian “I reckon it's time for a swim. Whatchya say Gallagher?”  
“That's a mighty fine plan Milkovich”  
**********************************

"I was serious Gallagher, I can't wait till i turn 18. I'm gonna get my ass far away from this shit hole town" He inhaled deeply on his cigarette as he walked his horse into the barn.

"Maybe I'll go with you.” Ian replied hopping down from his horse. He looked over at Mickey who was removing the saddle, cigarette dangling from his plump lips. “This place wouldn't have the same charm if you weren't here" 

"Come on Ian, don't be gettin' all gay on me now” he said as he took another drag then snuffed it out on his shoe. He walked over to the shelf and placed the harness on the wall and the saddle back in it's cubby. He looked back at Ian who was staring at him with a look of confusion painted on his face “Look man just cause we fooled around that don't change anything alright" he said knowing full well it was a lie. He really liked Ian, and not just because he fucked him but because he understood him. He had taken the time to get to know him, even when he tried to push him away. He thumbed his nose and reached out his hand to the boy.

He handed Mickey his saddle and harness, trying to think of what to say. He was confused but he knew how Mickey felt. He had felt something with him, an electricity, a spark. He said he like liked him, what did he think that meant? It didn't matter, he knew the truth, the older boy was just to stubborn to admit it. So now he was going to be blunt and hope he didn't get punched. He walked up to Mickey and pushed him backwards against the shelf.  
"Well Mickey seeing as I just had my dick up your ass I'd say we're pretty fuckin gay.”  
He rested his hands on the shelf on either side of Mickey and looked down into his blue eyes.  
“Why you always gotta be an asshole hmm? Can't you just admit it? Just for once admit you actually have real feelings for me, this isn't just passin the time?"

He looked up at Ian and could see the passion and fire in his eyes as he spoke, they were tearing at he soul with each passing second. He sucked in his cheek and rolled his eyes. "Fine Gallagher.I..." he paused "I do ok....have real feelings for you. I like you a lot. You happy now? I reckon you are asshole.” he pushed the boy out of his way and went to lock up the stall door.  
“Gotta lock that shit up though man. People don't take to kindly to..well you know that sorta thing, specially not my family." he said looking over at Ian who was smiling at him.

"Don't worry wasn't plannin on tellin' them.” he replied, staring at Mickeys ass as he bent over to secure the hinge at the base of the gate. “Not like they need to know I fucked their son.” he laughed “It was good though right? I mean it was good for me. I wouldn't mind doing it again" he said seductively and walked over to Mickey wrapping his hands around his waist.

"Shut up" he replied going to push away Ian's hands but the boy pulled him back and held him tight melting his resolve. “Yea it was good...really fuckin good ok. Who would've thought your scrawny ass had it in you?" he said playfully turning around and leaning his back against the gate so they were again face to face.

"Actually” Ian replied and stepped closer to Mickey. He bent down to whisper in his ear knowing now that Mickey liked his deep tone “it was you're sexy ass that had it in you Mick.. but that's just formalities.” He looked down at Mickey and grabbed his waist again moving his hands down to cup his ass. “You're ass Mick” he licked his lips seductively “Well I reckon is the best I've ever seen"

He wasn't sure how to take that comment. He pushed Ian away and moved from the compromising position. "Really?” He said and rubbed his knuckle against his nose “Here I was thinkin you was as green as me Gallagher. My mistake.” he walked over to the door and leaned his back against the wooden door frame. “How many people you been with Red? You got a sailor in every port, somethin like that?"

Ian laughed and walked over to the clearly flustered boy. It was kinda cute how jealous he became at just the thought he was not his first. He was though..he played around back home with some neighborhood boys but that was it.  
"What's wrong? You afraid you don't have my full attention?” he smirked and placed his hand on Mickey side. The boy tried to move away but he grabbed his hand and pulled him in close.  
“No need to worry you're my first and only Mick. Ain't got no sailors just a Milkovich"


	5. All That's Left To Do Is Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian says something to Mickey that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay here, working on outlines for stories and had a very busy week. I hope this story went how everyone wanted, i'm very happy with it. It's quite fluffy but this chapter does have #Violence and drama so be warned. Thank you for reading and again i hope you enjoy. Thank you Jessica92 for helping me stay motivated and on track. You're my biggest cheerleader xoxo

Mickey didn't notice when the leaves began change again. His head and heart were occupied as the days days turned to night each one bringing him and Ian closer than they could have thought possible.

He and Ian spent their days doing chores and by mid afternoon they were wrapped in each others arms. The combination of skin against skin, followed by warm conversation and plenty of weed was leaving Mickey feeling on top of the world...the only problem was it was beginning to show.

 

They went from fucking in the shed only to the lake because it was a beautiful day out. Then from the lake to the stables because he would see Ian sweaty and the way his shirt clinged in all the right places he couldn't tell his body no. They were being careless teenagers caught up in the lust of each others bodies and the love that was blossoming between them. It was blinding and dangerous.

 

When Ian stood a little to close, or he laughed a little to hard at something Ian said he didn't notice. He certainly didn't notice the occasional touch on the shoulder or glances across the dinner table. No he didn't notice any of that because he was to preoccupied in the feeling of being loved, to engulfed in the magic that was Ian Gallagher. They did everything together and to him it made sense, why wouldn't they? He didn't think about when they were late for dinner because they had stopped to make out, how that would look to his father.

 

They walked up the gravel driveway to the front of the house. Ian was bent over with his hands on his knees catching his breath from being chased for the last 5 minutes from the stables to the drive way. Mickey was shaking his head in amusement as he watched the red head try to recover. He was soaking wet from spraying himself down with the hose.

“Told you not to do it now didn't I?” he says cocking his head and smirking at Ian.

“I reckon you did Mick but you looked so cute. I'd do it again”

He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and walked over to Ian resting his hand on his back.

“You ever do that again” he leaned in “I'll break your dick off”

Ian looked stood up straight and looked over at him “come on now.. I know you liked it. You fuckin smiled before you punched me”

Mickey felt hot and knew he was blushing. “Don't do it again Ian. I'm serious”

“mm hmm” Ian said with bright eyes and a wide grin.

“Asshole” he smiled back and flipped Ian the bird

“Freak” Ian replied and raised his brow.

He didn't want to admit it but Ian was right. He did enjoy it but that was a little to much to soon for him. They had been getting more and more adventurous with sex, as much as they could being stuck on a dairy farm. Mickey had liked certain things on certain places but never on the face. Explicitly said “not on my fuckin face though” and still Ian thought it would be funny. So yea now he was very embarrassed as he washed jizz off his face with the hose outside the stable. The result of this embarrassment led to multiple attempts at attacking the cocky redhead but instead chasing his ass up the driveway.

“You know you loved it” Ian replied grabbing his head and leaning down for a kiss.

For a moment he forgot where they were, letting his body be guided to the side of his house as Ian's tongue played with his own. It wasn't until he heard the slam of a door and his dads loud cough that he realized how incredibly stupid he was being. Ian must have gotten the same idea because he stepped away quickly, releasing his grip.

 

“What you boys doin out here hmm? You're Ma's been waitin on your ass boy to say grace” Terry said as he walked to the edge of the porch. His eyes stayed glued to him as he and Ian made there way up the stairs and into the house.

 

“sorry Mrs. Milkovich. We didn't mean to keep you” Ian said as he sat down in his seat across from Mickey.

“That's OK honey. Boys just bein boys is what I say. It's nice you and Mick are such good friends.” she said as she reached her hand out to hold his. “It's truly a blessin cause our Mickey doesn't take kindly to most folk”

“Enough Vivian. Don't placate him now” Terry said slamming his fist on the table and glaring at him the at Mickey.

“Foods already cold cause we waited for you two while you were off fuckin around, don't need to make small talk just say grace damn it”

 

He squeezed his mother's hand and closed his eyes listening to the word of thanks and love float around the room and bounce off the walls. He didn't understand why his mom still prayed everyday, why she stayed wit his father but she did.

Dinner was beyond awkward. His father kept looking at him then over at Ian, then down at his food. He didn't know what to think. It wasn't until after dinner when he was cleaning up and his parent s had gone to bed that he had spoken with Ian again.

 

“Well that was nice” Ian said as he rinsed off his plate in the sink.

“Yea real nice, thought my pa was gonna come over the table” he replied drying off the plate and putting it in the cupboard.

“I think he just had a bad day. He was right you know, you're ma works hard on dinner we was rude bein late”

He turned to Ian and punched him in the shoulder. “Who's fuckin fault was that now? Huh Ian..if you hadn't....”

 

“You boys hurry up now. Enough fuckin around finish up and get to bed you hear me” his fathers voice came out dark and harsh from behind him.

He spun around quickly to see Terry leaning on the door frame.

 

“Yes Pa, we're almost done here sorry”

 

“That's fine i'l just wait. Wanna make sure you two don't get into anymore trouble now”

 

They finished washing the dishes in silence. Once they were done they parted ways and went to bed.

 

**********

 

The next day Mickey woke up feeling refreshed. Despite the weirdness of last night he had managed to get a good nights sleep. He had woken up early enough that he knew his parents would still be asleep. He carefully opened his door and walked across the hall to Ian's room. He knocked on the door.

“Aye sleepy face you up?” he whispered.

There was no reply so he slowly opened the door. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He was surprised to find Ian sitting on the floor in his boxers with his headphones on putting clothes into a box. He walked up to the boy and pulled a headphone out of his ear causing him look to jump.

 

“Jesus Mick!” he shouted then quickly lowered his voice “You scared the shit outta me man. What you doin up at this time?”

 

He sat down on Ian's bed and took in the sight of the room. It was bare and he saw bags and boxes up against the wall.

 

“Ian..what's goin on? Why you packin you're stuff?” he said his voice was shaky because he was trying to keep himself together. He couldn't stand the thought that Ian could be leaving him, they had gotten to close he...loved him.

 

“Well your Pa came in last night and told me I gotta move out to the barn. Said he needed this room for when your sister comes home” he looked up at Mickey. “You never told me you had a sister Mick”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes. He never told Ian he had a sister because he didn't... not really. His sister and brothers were taken by the state when he was younger. There was an accusation made against his father and social services came and scooped all 4 of them up. Mickey was the only one who didn't get fostered so eventually he ended up going back to his parents. Mandy, Iggy and Colin were fostered by the same family and were eventually adopted. His father didn't put up a fight either. The only reason he wasn't adopted was because he had lit the family's curtains on fire, mind you it was an accident. How was he supposed to know the fire in the trash can would spread? He just wanted to burn some family photo's he was holding onto after hearing that they were never going home. Unfortunately the trash can tipped over and the curtains in his room caught fire. The nice church family didn't want a hooligan so they sent him back to the state who eventually released him to his father. Mandy was the only one he kept in contact with. They would talk on the phone every couple months but that was it. She always said she would come and visiti him but that day never came and now it was years later

.

“Mick?” Ian said with concern standing up from the floor and sitting next to him. He had forgotten he was sitting there in Ian's room as memories of his brothers and sister filled his head.

“Sorry I don't like to talk about it”

“it's OK you don't have too” Ian replied softly and wrapped his long arms around him. Fuck it felt good, so warm and comforting. He rested his head on Ian's shoulder and felt safe. The boy may have been younger than him but he made him feel protected, loved...wanted.

 

Ian looked down at Mickey who was clearly upset at the mention of his sister. He wanted to know more but didn't want to pry. “Hey” he said grabbing Mickeys chin and turning his face to his “you don't gotta worry alright. I aint goin far, just out to the barn. Just across the field OK.”

He cupped Mickey's face and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Mickey didn't think when he pushed Ian back down onto the bed. He climbed on top of him and kissed his neck, running his hand down his chest until his fingers met the band of his boxers. He wiggled his fingers under the elastic and let them move through his soft pubes down to his hardening cock. He bit and sucked at Ian's neck hungrily then grabbed his dick firmly.

 

“Mick” he whispered harshly grabbing Mickey face once again. “We can't, not here”

Mickey pulled his face away and kissed his chest, causing him to shiver in delight. He watched as the older boy licked his stomach then bit down hard.

“Fuck” he shouted in surprise as Mickey's teeth sank into his skin.

“Shut up man” Mickey snapped but there was no heat in his voice only sex. Mickey's hand was pumping his dick hard and fast as he kissed his way down to his boxers. He watched as Mickey took the waist band in his fingers and peeled his boxers down so that they were were at his ankles.

“Want you Ian. Want to feel you”

He tiled his head back in exasperation. He never go tired of hearing Mickey beg for his cock.

“You want it then get it Mick. Ain't nobody stopping you” he said looking up at Mickey.

 

Mickey stared into Ian's green eyes then stood up from the bed. He kicked off his sweats and his boxers and walked over to the door to lock it. He looked at Ian on the bed laying there staring at him. His eyes were kind and soft. His hard cock was standing up proudly begging for his attention. He pulled off his shirt and climbed back onto the bed.

“lube?” he whispered as he straddled Ian, his legs resting on either side there pelvises touching.

“Yea” Ian said not looking away but reaching a long arm behind his pillow. He pulled out a small bottle of ky and tossed it to him.

“really?” he said as he poured the lube into his hands.

“What? I'm a growin boy Mick, didn't know I'd hit the jackpot when I came here”

He grabbed Ian's cock and slicked it up with his hands. “That's right Gallagher, you remember that” he replied. He gave Ian a chaste kiss then lined his ass up so that the head of ian's dick was pressing into him ever so slightly.

“Come on now you cock tease. Knock it off” Ian replied and thrust his hips pushing himself further inside but not all the way. He looked down at Ian then sat up straight lowering himself completely onto him.

 

“Fuck Mickey” Ian moaned as the tightness of his hole wrapped around him.

He looked up at Mickey who was staring back at him, his face was void of emotion almost sad.

“None of that now you hear?” He said softly running his hands up Mickey's side. “I thought you was gonna give me a show Milkovich..or am I gonna half to flip your ass over?

Mickey said nothing but began to roll his hips, moving back and forth on his cock.

“mm now that's what I'm talkin about Mick. So fuckin sexy you know that”

Mickey looked down at him with sad eyes “You can't leave me Ian” he said softly and leaned down to kiss him. This kiss was deep and tender. He moved his hands so that they were wrapped around Mickey's back holding him down. He began to thrust into him causing him to moan with pleasure. He knew Mickey was loud and they couldn't risk getting caught so kissed him again and continued to fuck him moving his hands down to his hip, pushing his ass down onto him.

“Ian” Mickey sighed into his mouth.

“Shh.” he said softly and pulled his lips between his teeth. He didn't want to let go of Mickey. He wanted to hold him close and stay in this bubble they had created. He held Mickey tight and sat up in one swift motion so that Mickey was on his knees. Mickey gripped his shoulders tightly as he held his body lifting him gently up and down. He moved his hands down to his ass and held it firmly and Mickey bounced up and down, his hands moving along with him. It was effortless as Mickeys ass glided over him dick, letting his fill him up over and over.

“Mmm” Mickey moaned and captured his mouth in another kiss. He could never tire or kissing Mickey, especially not like this. This was different then any sex they'd had before. It was slow and very intimate. He peppered kisses along his jawline, trailing his lips over his soft skin. Finally after several minutes of rocking back and forth together he leaned forward until Mickey was on his back facing him.

 

He looked up at Ian and knew he was in to deep. He was afraid and that didn't happen. When he saw Ian packing boxes it made his heart stop. He didn't know how it happened but it did. Ian had taken more then his virginity he had taken his heart and he hoped he would keep it forever. He still had a tight grip on the boys shoulder as he pumped into him over and over. He was biting his lip hard trying to muffle the sinful sounds escaping his mouth. He looked up at Ian who was staring at him thoughtfully as he fucked into him. He knew it was now or never, people say random things during sex right?

“fuck mm Ian..” he started but Ian hit his prostate “Shit Ian I have...fuck” he stammered unable to make a complete sentence.

“Shh..” Ian replied again leaning in to kiss him. He turned his head “Ian there's so..something..fuck”

 

Ian let out a small laugh and cocked his head watching his eyes roll back as he slammed into him.

He leaned down close and Mickey parted his lips for another kiss but instead Ian went for his ear. He kissed the skin below his earlobe causing him to press his fingers into his back.

“Mick” he whispered and kissed him again this time on the ear. The warmth of his lips causing the older boys breath to hitch. “Mickey I love you”

He pulled back quickly slowing himself down to a near stop to stare into the older boys mysterious blue eyes.

“I..I love you too” Mickey stuttered, his eyes were wide in surprise.

“really?”

“Yea man.” Mickey laughed “I'm gonna kick your ass though if you don't move”

He smiled wide, happy to see his words had an immediate effect on the boy. He was smiling back now as he made love to him. He settled on a pace that was hard enough to make Mickey moan but soft enough to make it last.

“I love you Mickey Milkovich” he panted as he neared his climax.

“I love everything about you. Love your eyes”

Mickey looked up at him “Love your freckles”

He blushed at the comment. He wasn't expecting Mickey to say it again, but now he didn't want him to stop. He thrust up into him causing Mickey to dig his nails into his back.

“Love the sounds you make when I fuck you” he whispered.

“Love when you fuck me” Mickey moaned as he fucked into him again.

“I”m gonna fuck you hard now, wanna hear you Mick” he said not caring about anything but the boy beneath him.

“Do it then” Mickey replied.

He didn't need to hear it again. He fucked into Mickey hard and fast over and over. Mickey fingers were pressing so hard into his skin he was sure it would leave little marks but it didn't matter, nothing mattered in that moment except being with Mickey.......being in love.

********

 

Mickey was in heaven. He was fucking swooning...that's right swooning. There was nothing that compared to the warm touch of Ian Gallagher. It was a feeling that he never thought he could feel. It was like the sun on a cold day or the feeling of a hot bath after a long day with an aching body..it was...perfect. He never saw himself as the type of person to fall in love, but he did and he fell hard. Even though Ian was no longer across the hall they still spent all their time together. They stayed in the same routine they had fallen into, everything was great and he was finally happy with his life.

 

Then Terry had to fuck it all up.

 

His Father had started taking Ian to town with him and having him do more administrative work on the farm since he moved out into the barn. Ian was practically his damn secretary now so they rarely ever saw each other during the day. He quickly found a way to remedy that. They both would wait until midnight when Mickey was sure his parents were sound asleep and sneak out to the barn. There they would smoke weed, fuck and cuddle talking about their future. Mickey had decided Ian was his future. The moment he turned 18 they would leave this town and his parents farm in the dust never to look back. There was nothing else here for him anyways, as long as he had Ian everything else would work itself out.

**********

 

It had been another long hot day and he was excited to see Ian finally. He hadn't seen him all day but he knew he would be waiting for him, he always was.

He was smiling wide as he walked down the driveway and turned to corner to go to the barn. He was pleased to see the light coming from behind the door, wondering what his boyfriend had in store for him tonight.

 

Boyfriend? Wow...that had a nice ring to it. Ian Gallagher was his boyfriend...

 

He laughed a little and shook his head. He reached for the door and pulled it open “Hope you're ready for a long night Red” he shouts as he steps into the barn.

 

“What exactly you have in mind boy?” his father says looking at him. He's leaning against the horse stall arms folded across his chest.

 

He can't breath. His chest feels tight and his heart is racing so fast he thinks it might explode. He looks around the and see's nothing. No cot, no radio..no bags of clothes. There was no trace of Ian...it was like he was never there.

 

“Where is he?” he says softly trying to keep his voice from breaking from the emotion and fear coursing through his veins.

 

“Your little faggot boyfriend? Terry says walking over to him slowly.

 

“Where the fuck is he?” he snaps in a moment of pure adrenaline walking up to his father and pushing him in the chest. The moment his hands connect with Terry's body he realizes he's made a grave mistake. The next thing he knows he's on his back, Terry's fists in his face. His mouth fills up with blood as his father throws punch after punch.

 

“Fucking pole smokin' queer. Runnin' around here with that fairy boy. Not in my house. I'l beat the faggot out of you boy you hear me?” Terry yells grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slamming his head on the ground. He feels one more punch to the face and then everything goes black.

 

 

********

 

He sat on a crate in the storage shed staring absently at his phone. It's been two weeks since his father sent Ian away, each day more painful then the last. He never knew he could get so attached to someone. He never saw himself as an emotional person, that was until Ian came into his life. The boy had taught him so many knew things about himself that without him he felt empty, incomplete...alone. He knew what he needed to do, he only hoped Ian was serious about it. They'd talked about it before but that was when they were together. They had been able to text back and forth since that night but the topic never came up..not until today. Today his father was in a particularly bad mood and decided who better to take it out on then his “faggot son.” That was Terry's new favorite thing to say.

 

He'd woken up in a pile of drool and blood in the darkness of the barn. He managed to make it into the house and upstairs to the bathroom. He rinsed out his mouth and wiped his face. His lips was split and his eyes was purplish black and swollen most of the way shut.

 

This morning was a similar occurrence. Maybe it was the way he asked for the butter or maybe it was how he'd been late to breakfast in the first place, either way it was enough to set his father off. He went from sitting at the table to being pinned against the wall, firm hands wrapped around his throat and a fist to the face. After a slew of insults and being knee in the gut Terry let him go. He sank down to the ground and tried his best to keep himself together. He would not let Terry see him cry, not after he just called him a fairy and a queer that would just be asking for round 2. He took several deep breaths allowing his body to get accustomed to breathing normally the walked back over to finish his breakfast in silence. His lip was swelling making every bite painful but he kept his head down and didn't make a sound. Each time he cut into the ham on his plate, he envisioned cutting Terry's throat...each fucking time. That's when he knew he had to leave. It was him or Terry. This game of cat and mouse was worse then ever before and now if he didn't leave he might stab his father in his sleep or the opposite Terry would beat him to death..he had come close before....

 

 

He fiddled with his phone and carefully took a drag off his joint wincing as he waited for a response.

 

After what seemed like an eternity but was only a few minutes he received the message he'd been waiting for.

 

**Ian (4:00) Yes!**

 

**Mick (4:01) Really? :)**

 

**Ian (4:05) Of course Mick I love you. Miss the hell outta you man**

 

**Mick (4:08) I miss you too. My Pa's been kickin my ass since you left.**

 

**Ian (4:10) I'm sorry Mick. I didn't want to go.**

 

**Mick (4:12) Not your fault he's an asshole.**

 

**Mick (4:13) I know you had no choice..**

 

**Ian (4:15) Don't have to worry bout him no more Mick. I got $$ saved up from before and I bet I could get some more by Thursday.**

 

**Mick (4:17) Where we gonna go?**

 

**Ian (4:20) Don't matter. I reckon we'll figure it out as we go. Anything's better than there right?**

 

**Mick (4:22) Right. So Thursday night at the lake.... Midnight??**

 

**Ian (4:23) Midnight**

 

**Ian (4:25) Mick?**

 

**Mick (4:28) Yea?**

 

**Ian (4:30) I love you <3**

 

**Mick (4:32) Love you too Fire-crotch**

 

**Ian (4:35) X**

 

******************

 

 

Thurday couldn't come any sooner, it was Wednesday night and he was going out of his mind. He was trying his best to steer clear of his father but when Terry was on the war path it was damn near impossible. He found that only being inside for breakfast and dinner was his best option. He kept his mouth shut and made sure he was on time if not early to help his mother set the table.

 

He'd texted Ian as soon as he woke up. He knew the boy would still be asleep so it wasn't a surprise when he didn't get an immediate response. He did become irritated as the day progressed though. Mind you he left his phone in his room for several hours distracted by his name being called and jumping to answer. His father had some visitors, prospective store owners who were interested Milkovich Dairy as a supplier. Whenever this happened Terry would recruit him to give a tour of the farm whilst he stayed back with one or two of the more important members of the group. The took about an hour, explaining the care of the animals, the diet walking to each stable and repeating the same mantra. It ended at the ege of the property by the lake where the cows grazed freely this was a big selling point. Happy cows meant good product right? Fucking morons.

 

When he was done he returned to his house and to his room to see his phone on his bed. He didn't even realize it was missing. No new messages. That was annoying, he'd expected Ian to answer by now, it was late afternoon. It's not like he asked something complicated. He just wanted to make sure again Midnight tomorrow at the lake..a simple smiley would suffice but nothing. Whatever..maybe he was busy. He knew Ian had a hectic life dealing with his drunk father and the drama from his siblings. He didn't want to push, he was confident he would get back to him. He'd forgotten his phone, Ian probably did too.

 

********

 

 

He was freaking out now. It was Thursday night and still no answer. They were supposed to meet in like 3 hours! He texted Ian a little later this time. Once he was done with his chores he came inside and prepared for his shower, sending a quick “ _ **miss you..**_ ”

He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he felt like a bitch but he did. He was pining and he needed Ian to talk to him..to tell him everything would be OK. He threw his phone on the bed and grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the shower. He had not seen his boyfriend in 3 weeks and wanted to make sure everything was perfect and that meant not smelling like a barnyard.

 

He couldn't stop thinking about tonight as he showered. He was really going to do it. He was going to take the money he had stashed away, one bag and his notebook and leave this place. He was going to ramble with Ian and together they would find a place in this fucked up world.

 

He smiled at the thought as he dried off and put on his change of clothes. He didn't want to attract attention so he put on a t-shirt it was solid black no frills and a nice pair of blue jeans. He gave himself a once over and was satisfied. He wondered what Ian would be wearing..not that it mattered. The guy could wear a burlap sack and he would look good. He was betting on flannel though. Ian seemed quite fond of plaid button ups so he could pretty much assume. He opened the door to his room and plopped down on the bed. He reached for his phone but it wasn't. He quickly stood up to make sure he hadn't sat on it but no...weird...

After looking under the pillows and under the bed in case the force he sat down had caused it fall but again nothing. What the hell? He was sure he left it on his bed..right? He paced round the room in frustration. He needed to take a breath. He was frustrated and whenever he was frustrated he couldn't think.

 

Breath.....

 

He walked over to his dresser to throw some clothes into his pillowcase and there it was lying on top next to his headphones and sketchbook. He could have sworn he threw it on the bed. No it made sense for it to be on the dresser if he set it down on his way to the shower..OK good. He was relieved to have found it and immediately clicked on his thread with Ian....nothing.

His eyes narrowed and he creased his brows. What the fuck? Why was he not answering. It was 2 days in a row now. Did he change his mind? No that was impossible, Ian wouldn't do that. Something must have happened..maybe his phone got shut off? ...Yea that was it. He knew Ian's family struggled with money and his drunk piece of shit father spent any money on drugs or booze so if he had money to pay his phone he probably used it too feed his family. Ian was like that.

 

He lips curled up in a smile at the thought.

 

He decided not to worry about it. They had both agreed on a time and place and that was it.

He packed as much as he could into his pillow case then decided on a back pack as well. He put his sketchbook and a few other thing in the bag, a framed photo of his mom and his art set were all that really stood out with importance. He looked around to be sure and saw the Hobbs stuffed animal he stole from his sister. She loved that fucking thing and cried like a baby when she couldn't find it to take to her new home. It was cheesy but it made him feel close to her even though they were apart. She would take the stuffed tiger everywhere and now it was his and it was going in the bag. When he was satisfied he turned out his light and grabbed his headphones. He lay back on his bed letting God Smacks Serenity calm his mind as he waited for the day to end.

 

************

 

His eyes fluttered open and his room was completely dark. He jumped up from his bed and pulled his headphones out, observing the dead silence that had fallen up the house. How did he fall asleep??

He was frantic now until he saw the time. It was 11:45pm. He had woken up just in time.

He looked around his room once more and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He grabbed the pillow case and heaved it over the other shoulder and opened the door slowly, his heart was racing and his palms were beginning to sweat from the anxiety. He shut the door quietly and made his way down the stairs. All he had to go was make it out the front door then he' be free. He could leave and never come back.

 

He was almost there now, weaving skillfully past the dining room table and delicate displays of figurines his mother had set up precariously. His hand was on the door now and suddenly he was hit with a burst of fresh air. It was cool and refreshing as he exhaled the breath he had been holding since stepping out of his room. He shut the door behind him softly and took in the darkness if the night sky. It was beautiful and painted with tiny stars like glitter. He laughed quietly. He did it. He was doing it, no fear now. He took off in a sprint down the driveway, his body filled with adrenaline and the taste of freedom on his lips. It only took 10 minutes before he saw the fence that divided the farm from the lake. He stopped to take a breath and pulled out his phone. It was 12:05, he was late. He looked up but didn't seen Ian's lanky silhouette so he wasn't worried. He went from running to a fast walk to conserve his energy. He stepped over the fence and set his bags down against the tree before sinking down beside them waiting for his red head.

********

 

 

After almost 2 hours and several text messages he got the hint. Ian wasn't coming, he didn't love him. It was all a fucking lie. He had used him..fucking asshole.

 

After 10 minutes he sent him a message asking his ETA..nothing. After 30 minutes he sent him a message asking if he took a wrong turn at Albuquerque..the kid liked loony tunes so he thought that would at least get an LOL but...nothing. That may have been where he got angry. His messages turned into what the fucks then you're an asshole, douche bag, prick pretty much any fucked up thing that came to his mind finally ending with **“Fuck you Gallagher”**

He thought about calling him but he couldn't do it. Ian was ignoring his messages wh

 

He wanted to throw his phone into the lake but he didn't because it had his music on it. He leaned against the tree and wiped the stray tear that had escaped his eye. What was he crying for? He should have known better. His father was right..he was worthless. Why would Ian want someone like that....someone like him. He sat with his knees to his chest arms folded across the top and stared out at the lake. It was so peaceful...why couldn't everything be like that? Why did everything good have to end up fucked up..always. He was here he should just leave...where would he go though? With Ian he was willing to face the unknown but he didn't have the courage to do it alone..not yet. He stood up and grabbed his things. Guess he was waiting until he turned 18. Fuck it he could handle it, he had too now. He would keep avoiding his father and just take it day by day. Fuck that asshole..and fuck Ian Gallagher.

***********

 

The next day he didn't go down to breakfast. He knew his father would kick his ass but he didn't care. He honestly didn't care about anything anymore. What was the point? When he did care he got fucked over so he might as well stop.

 

It only took 20 minutes before Terry came bursting through the door.

“The hell is wrong with you boy? Get your ass downstairs”

He looked over at his father but said nothing.

“You ignorin me now?” Terry said with a booming voice as he walked over to his bed.

“Not hungry Pa” he says soflty.

His father lets out a chuckle and sits down on his bed causing him to flinch. He doesn't hit him though instead he reaches his hand out.

“Give it here”

He looks at him in confusion raising his brow. “What?”

That's when he gets the smack across the face, he shouldn't have let his guard down.

“Don't gimme that boy. Your phone give it here”

He quickly pulls his phone from his jean pocket and places it in his fathers hand.

“You've been to distracted boy, got your head up in the clouds but no more. Time for you to get your ass in gear and take care of this farm. You hear me” his father says leaning in close to his face.

“Yes sir” he says looking his father dead in the eye.

“Alright then. Get up, get dressed and go eat the breakfast your mother made before I get angry” he said firly standing up from the bed.

“I..I'll be right down” he replies softly and dwings his leg over the bed.

 

Once his father leaves he grabs some clothes from the pillowcase in his closet and gets dressed. His father was right. He was distracted..before Ian came around he had a routine. It wasn't the best but it was his. He took pride in his work and he tried to be a good son. He hated his father but some fucked up part of him still needed his approval so if he says he's been slacking off then it must be true and that was not Ok. Terry could keep his phone for all he cared. Ian was dead to him, just like the dreams he had of starting a new life. He talked a big game about leaving but he knew it was all talk. This was his life. He was a dairy farmer, nothing more.

*********

 

 

It had been several days since the incident, almost a week. He had forced himself to think about anything but Ian as the sun beat down on him. He had found extra chores to occupy his mind as much as possible but at the end of the day when his thoughts roamed free he found the same pair of green eyes in his dreams.

 

Tonight was restless. He tossed and turned waking up now and then in a hot sweat from a wet dream.

He closed his eyes again, willing himself to sleep but he couldn't. Something was bugging him..something subtle but annoying as fuck. What the hell? He closed his eyes but heard it again, louder this time but still faint. It was a tapping sound but not consistent. He would hear it in one place then it would move to another. It was driving him crazy. After a few minutes it stopped and he closed his eyes again but it was short lived. The sound was back but this time it was more consistent and in the same place...his window. What the fuck?

 

He sighed deeply annoyed by the intrusion but never the less intrigued. He stood up and stumbled over to his window. It was dark but he could still make it out. He could be in a crowd of people and that fiery red hair would stand out. It was Ian. He was throwing rocks at his window. Asshole.

 

“The fuck do you want man?” he calls down as soft as possible so he doesn't wake his parents. He tells himself he's not going to get emotional. He's not a fucking girl.

“You never showed” Ian replies.

Are you fucking kidding me right now. He thumbs his nose and lets out a small scoff.

“That right? Pretty sure you're the one who fell of the face of the fuckin planet Gallagher”

Ian took a step back and looked up directly at him “Whatchya talkin bout Mick?”

OK he was done. He didn't have the patience for this shit. “Just go on now. You got what you wanted leave me be”

“Come down here please. I don't know what you're talkin bout. I been trying to reach you all week”

He was about to say something when he though about the fact his father had his phone...

Could it be true? Maybe he had tried to reach him to apologize, maybe he got nervous..maybe.

“Why didn't you come”

Ian shook his head “I did Mick. I told you I had to wait until Sunday cause I needed more money.”

He was leaning out the window now “What you mean? I never got that message. I waited for you for 2 hours”

“Sunday?”

“no Thursday.” he licked his lips “Why didn't you reply? I blew up your phone”

“I didn't get anything. Please Mick come down here. Bring your stuff and talk to me.”

He was biting his cheek now. Should he believe him? He was here. Why would he be here if he was lying? He should hear him out at least. He walked over to the closet and pulled out his bags. He had yet to unpack them because that would mean he had truly given up. He grabbed his stuff and opened the door. Again he was met with silence, he didn't close his door instead he made his way quickly down the stairs and past the dining room.

 

Now he was outside and face to face with Ian. He didn't care what the kid said in this moment he was mad. He ran up to him and pushed him hard “Fuck you Gallagher”

“Whoa calm down now” Ian said grabbing his waist and pulling him close so that their faces were almost touching.

“I don't know what happened Mick but I promise I didn't forget you”

He pushed Ian back angrily “How can you say that? You ignored all my messages.”

“I never got nothin” Ian says defensively.

He wishes he had his phone to show Ian the slew of messages but he doesn't and now he had no proof.

“Well I did and you ignored em”

Ian reached into his pocket and pulls out his phone throwing it at him. “go on now look” he says pulling up a thread with his name. He sees text from last Wednesday all the way until tonight.

“I don't understand” he says staring at the phone “I didn't get none of these”

He doesn't know what is happening. He stares in disbelief at the one sided conversation until his eyes reach the top of the screen.

“Wait? This aint you're number?” he says as he reads the 10 digits at the top of the page.

“It's the first text I sent you Mick, look”

He scrolls to the top of the page and sure as shit he sees the message.

 

**Ian (8:15) Frank stole my phone, had to get a disposable :(**

**Ian (8:20) It's me save my #. Cant meet tonight gotta get more $$ Sunday?**

**Ian (8:25) Sunday Mick X**

 

He looks up at Ian his eyes are wet and he realizes he is crying...not a lot but silent tears are crawling down his pale skin.

 

“So you came Sunday. You came to meet me?”

Ian shook his head “Yep, but you wasn't there. When you stopped answering me I tried to call but it went straight to voicemail”

Mickey cocked his head and raised his brow “Why'd you come then?”

Ian laughed and walked up to him wrapping his long arms around him pulling him close again, this time he didn't push away.

“Why wouldn't I Mick? Knew somethin was wrong, had to see for myself”

He looked up into Ian's green eyes “I'm glad you did Gallagher”

“What I tell you Mick. I love you”

“I love you too”

“Come on now, lets get you outta here”

“My Pa must've done somethin. Deleted your messages I don...”

“Don't fret over that now Mick. You don't ever have to see that prick again”

He grabs his things and follows Ian down the path. He sees the same beat up pick up truck that started this whole mess.

“You carriage awaits” Ian says opening up the rusted door.

'Shut the fuck up man” he replies with a smile and gets in.

Ian walks around to the driver side and climbs in. He starts up the truck after a few failed attempts but soon they are driving down the dirt road away from the farm. He stares at his house and sees the light turn on in his room.

“Fucking prick” he says softly.

He feels a hand on his leg an turns around. Ian is staring at him, his eyes are bright and consuming. He's looking at him like he's the only one in the world and it makes his stomach flutter.

“Keep your eyes on the road now”

“Sorry Mick, it's been to long” Ian replies as his thumb moves back and forth on his thigh.

“Really? That's what on your mind?”

Ian turns to look at him “You're always on my mind”

“mm hmm. You know what's on my mind?” he smiles and wiggles his eyebrows.

“What?”

“The 24 hours diner that's in the next town. I could use some food”

“Alright now. Food it is, but after I'm gonna take what's mine you read me Milkovich?” ian looks at him coyly.

He reaches sown and covers Ian's hand with his “Loud and clear Gallagher....loud and clear”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Noel_is_King or prompt me on Tumblr @aromance91
> 
> Xoxoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments and kudos mean so much. Thank you for the support!! xoxoxo


End file.
